Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained - Slender Man
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dipper's latest quest takes him to try and prove the existence of a legendary and terrifying myth - the Slender Man.


The static of the camera began before it halted showing Dipper instantly turning to face the camera with a confident and adventurous feature on his face.

He cleared his throat before speaking,"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the unexplained." he said.

Dipper decided that if he wanted to prove that supernatural beings exist then he would most likely have to record his discoveries and encounters with any paranormal occurrence or entity within Gravity Falls.

So he began to make his own little reality show where he acts as an official paranormal investigator and prove the existence of creatures that lurk in the dark corners of our minds.

Dipper once again spoke,"Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly number X: The Slender Man." he stated as he held up a card board cut out of a screen plate only seen on professional television shows and other amateur shows.

But since Dipper was inexperienced with such things, and didn't have the money for it, he decided to make these cheap card board cut outs instead. The cardboard in particular had the title saying _Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained #X The Slender Man."_

The screen then cuts to Dipper holding his number 3 book, and onto a page where there's information of the Slender Man. It appeared to be the last page, and the writing seemed to be rushed and slightly scribbled but Dipper didn't question it only further intrigued by the information regarding the entity itself.

There were a few doodles of the Slender Man, and even two or three small photographs that have glimpses of the being, but only blurry. Dipper could make out the being as very tall and wearing a suit of some kind.

Dipper then begins to speak,"The Slender Man is a supernatural entity that is known to stalk, abduct, and traumatize its victims. It is described as an abnormally tall humanoid being wearing a black suit and tie with no face, and stands up to 10 feet tall with tentacles or branches protruding from its back."he explained as he read on the Slender Man.

Dipper then took out a photograph that was on the page showing a blurry or static induced image of the Slender Man standing a few feet away nearby trees before saying,"Many think that the Slender Man is fake while others who've actually had experiences with the Slender Man suggest otherwise. And I've also got photos here which ladies and gentlemen strengthens the proof of his existence."

Dipper panned the camera over to his face with a narrowing eyes and a confident smirk before saying,"I know what you're all probably thinking. The Slender Man is just a fake or an Urban Legend and blah blah blah. But I'm going to have see it for myself to believe it fol-"he was abruptly cut when Mabel appeared in front of the screen wearing one of Grunkle Stan's suits flapping her arms with a big goofy smile on her face.

"AHH LOOK AT ME I'M SLENDER MAN!"she joked, it caused Dipper to drop his camera while yelping in surprise as Mabel laughed.

The screened then showed Dipper and Mabel walking through a forest, and judging by the rattling sounds being emitted Dipper was most likely carrying a large bag of some kind, probably holding his equipment.

Dipper then began to speak as he held his number 3 book in front of him,"According to this, the Slender Man will most likely show up in open areas with trees to the side of an open, empty road, or in the woods or any area filled with trees. Most reports from survivors of the Slender Man say at night he shows up in open windows, dark open rooms, blank TV screens, and in large crowds of people." he explained, Mabel in turn made a dramatic gasp.

Dipper rolled his eyes though they weren't shown. They began to interrogate some people about the Slender Man starting with Sheriff Blubs as the black and overweight man cleared his throat before adjusting his sun glasses,"Slender Man? I never heard nothing about a Slender Man. Although...I can't really seem to remember much bout him anyway. I'd say he's just a myth, but eh."he stated.

The screen moved to another person, Manly Dan who was the father of Wendy as the massive and muscular lumberjack spit on the ground before saying,"The Slender Man?! Ooh he's real alright son, as real as you and I. I saw him once ya know."he said.

Dipper was surprised and decided to question him further,"Really? You actually saw the Slender Man?"he asked in intrigue as Manly Dan nodded in response,"Oh yeah, it was dark and cold, and then I saw...a tall man...mighty tall...with big octopus arms...and...AGH GET THAT CAMERA AWAY!"he suddenly shouted as he covered the lenses with his palm.

Dipper noticed that Manly Dan was visibly shaking as he was explaining the encounter.

The last scene was of Grunkle Stan sitting on the porch with a can of beer, and his face was that of a dull expression,"Pfft the Slender Man? Ha! Kid that's just an old fairy tale or something." he said, nullifying the existence of the entity.

Dipper let out a silent sigh if frustration, clearly this was getting him nowhere and Grunkle Stan's denial of the Slender Man existence only made it worse, Dipper only continued to film his great uncle,"The Slender Man's just an Urban Legend, and a dumb one. You wanna hear a scary legend? Well how ab-"

Stan was cut off when the camera then suddenly was plagued with violent distortion making Dipper yelp in surprise, when the camera returned to normal briefly Dipper was met with a terrible sight.

About some feet away from where Grunkle Stan was sitting and standing near some trees was the entity he has been trying to locate and prove its existence, the entity which roughly stood about 11 feet tall, donning a black suit and tie, long arms that reached its feet, and a head with no visible facial features and the skin being ash-white in color.

Dipper let out a yell of terror as the camera was met with distortion and slight static once again as it collapsed along with Dipper causing Grunkle Stan and Mabel to yelp in fear from the sudden occurrence. Dipper, masking his fear with his adventure instincts said,"Oh my gosh! IT'S HIM!" he said in both fear and excitement.

He gave chase towards where the Slender Man was standing.

Dipper also could've sworn that, despite the camera being fuzzy, he saw the Slender Man actually crawling away using his tendrils. Or maybe teleported but he wasn't so sure.

He continued to run ignoring the pleas from Grunkle Stan and Mabel to come back. The screen showed the camera bouncing from Dipper's movement of running, as he panted and avoided the large trees while venturing through the forest.

Dipper, along with Mabel who managed to catch up, were currently in the middle of the forest. But it was different somehow, the trees were quite thin and charred as if they were burned. And there was a mist that coated the ground as if they were walking in shallow water.

Mabel looked at her brother,"Dipper are you sure he came this way?"she questioned, Dipper glanced around panning the cameira left and right in search of the entity before he responded,"Of course I'm sure Mabel. If we got this far then he has to be here."he said in a determined tone.

Dipper was shaking with anticipation knowing that he'll revealed to the town the existence of the legendary Slender Man. Dipper walked forward continuing to glance around slowly, when he heard a twig snap.

The sound caused him to quickly glance behind him surveying the forest, Mabel was busying playing with a black Moth before he said,"Okay folks, it's been hours, and I don't know if he's here or not. But something tells me that he is very clo-"

Dipper was interrupted abruptly at the sound of loud static and a ringing in his ears causing him to grunt in pain and put a hand on his ear. Mabel asked if he was okay to which he merely nodded. He noticed his camera malfunctioning again so he hit the camera a few times with it facing the floor and shaking from Dipper's attempts to get it to function.

When Dipper panned the camera up, he was greeted with the Slender Man, only very close to him and causing distortion to once again emit violently from the powerful and deadly aura he is emitting.

Dipper let out a scream of terror instantly dropping the camera and grabbing Mabel before running as fast as his legs could carry them while the screen showed Dipper dragging Mabel away as they ran. The camera's glitched screen continued to malfunction before it was met with much static and distortion as an unearthly sound was being emitted with the Slender Man's faceless visage forming in the screen of the static induced camera before cutting out completely.

**Don't own Gravity Falls or Slender Man.**


End file.
